


listen bro just because we're both in the closet physically does not mean we are literally in the closet we are literally together already

by CyberPhoenix



Series: THSC Rave Week 2021 [6]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dont get trapped in a cleaning closet with ur s/o if u both r criminals trying to not get caught, theyre just kinda both dorks and also kinda distressed over the situation, uhhh idk what else to put, when a heist goes wrong and instead ur running from security but whoops thats not an exit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPhoenix/pseuds/CyberPhoenix
Summary: A heist gone wrong leaves the two toppats alone to... think on things.And to avoid thinking on many others, still.Rave Week 2021 - Day 6 - Heist Time
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: THSC Rave Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	listen bro just because we're both in the closet physically does not mean we are literally in the closet we are literally together already

“How did we get into this mess, Terry?” A nervous laugh bubbled up out of them as Randy tried not to trip over their own feet, rushing down the halls. Alarms were blaring bright red all around them, nearly drowning out the sound of their footsteps on the cold tile. It had been a small mission, that was all-- get in, get the goods, get out-- and yet they were currently on the run, no loot in hand, just trying to save their own skin rather than take home anything big.

“I don’t know!? I didn’t realize there’d be reinforcements-- shit, shit, go go go--” Terrence was right behind them, hurrying along as he gestured for them to turn to the right down the hallway. The guards were hot on their tails, but hopefully the rest of the chaos going on would give enough of a distraction to let them slip away. Wasn’t every day that seven different alarms got tripped at once, after all-- not that he’d meant to set off even  _ one _ , but that was neither here nor there.

“We gotta get outta here--” They kept looking for somewhere to escape to-- a way to the outside, a way to find a crowd to disappear into, something of the sort-- but their options were painfully limited. It seemed like they were headed  _ deeper _ in, rather than out. “Do you have any idea where we’re headed? You had the floorplans, didn’t you?”

“I  _ did _ , hold on--” He stuck a hand in his pockets, trying to find the half-crumpled, half-creased paper, to no avail. “Shit, it might’ve fallen out in the scuffle-- I think this is the right way, though!” Not a full truth, but there wasn’t an option to exactly run back the way they came. Even if it got them closer to getting outta here, getting captured was not something on his bucket list. 

"I trust ya, dude! We'll make it through this--" They had to keep their cool in all this, no point panicking and making matters worse, after all. Everything looked the same, the back halls of the place a bit too similar to tell if they were any closer to an exit. There had to be something, though? A fire escape, a window-- hell, even a staff break room or something would give them more to work with than just winding halls and locked doors. Assumedly locked doors. Hold on. “That door, it’s open a little-- let’s duck inside!”

“Are you nuts? We don’t know what might--” Before he could finish his sentence, Randy had already grabbed Terrence’s hand and dragged him through, into what wasn’t the freedom they were hoping for, but rather a… rather cramped cleaning closet. Terrence used his other hand to hook around the handle and gently pull it closed so at least they hopefully wouldn’t get spotted-- but this wasn’t exactly a better situation.

“...whoops.” Randy looked a little sheepish-- not that they were easy to see, the lights were off and the only source of illumination was from the crack under the door, the red alarm glow barely reflecting off of their shoes. At least the sounds from outside were a bit more muffled-- they’d heard louder, of course, from parties and hanging much too close to the speakers than was advisable, but it didn’t mean that they didn’t appreciate being able to hear their own thoughts again. “My bad?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine-- maybe we can hide in here until the search goes cold? Did they get our faces, you think?” Terrence tried to think back to if there had been any security cameras still on when the alarm tripped-- they’d deactivated  _ most _ of them, at least… so maybe they’d be safe. “Either way, it’s probably not a good idea to head back into the fire, y’know what I mean?”

“We can wait it out, yeah dude… but we should probably try to keep quiet, just in case anyone’s gonna pass by us.” Randy nodded, shifting to get into a more comfortable position, leaning against a set of shelves. They weren’t completely boxed in like this, there was still enough room to stand and move, but nonetheless Randy was glad they weren’t claustrophobic-- hoped Terrence wasn’t, either.

“Back to playin’ the quiet game, then-- first one to crack loses.” Terrence stifled a laugh, but hoped his little challenge would help lighten the mood-- get their minds off of the fact that they really weren’t out of the woods yet. “We can start whenever you’re ready, count us off, on three?” 

“This is a  _ little _ more serious than that, Terry--” Randy shook their head, but held up three fingers all the same. They did appreciate Terrence trying to ease the tensions-- made them less likely to do something stupid if they were focused on  _ ‘fun’ _ and  _ ‘competition’ _ , or whatever. “Three, two, one--” And with that, the game began.

… Already it was getting a bit unsettling, with the sounds of chaos still readily audible outside, and the lack of any real light a notable discomfort, adding to the eerie atmosphere. Getting to focus on something as silly as their agreement, however, perhaps did serve as a good distraction in the meantime. They just needed to get through this, and not get found. Easier said than done, but… 

The tension, having to keep deadly quiet, cooped up like this-- it was going to turn quickly from uneasy to nerve-wracking. A few minutes felt like forever, and with the alarm sounding with no signs of stopping, real fear once again started to slowly but surely creep into the two hidden thieves’ minds. Their safety was never guaranteed on missions such as this, but having it feel this real-- when the adrenaline of the moment dimmed to the numb ache of terror-- it was something neither had experienced for a good while.

It had been less than half an hour when Terrence cracked under the pressure. The alarms hadn’t let up, the lights were still flashing, it was hellish. “I can’t take this anymore--” he hissed, “-we need to come up with a plan, or just run, or something-- I can’t stay here a minute longer!” He threw his arms up, knocking his elbow against a broom and sending it toppling over with a loud clatter.

That jolted Randy up to attention-- they’d nearly dozed off in the dreariness of it all. Squinting at Terrence in the dim light, they straightened up from their half-leaning position against the wall, trying to get their bearings. “We can’t just leave-- we’re safer off trying to wait it out. They can’t search forever, homie-- we’ll sneak out then?” Despite their words, they sounded nervous-- unsure if it was from their own worries or just from seeing Terrence express his.

“Sure, sure-- assuming we even get a chance to…” He grumbled in response, crossing his arms. “I don’t want to burst your bubble here, Rands, but we’re kinda just sitting ducks here! I don’t know what you’re expecting to happen-- even if we do wait it out and don’t get caught, what’s to say security isn’t gonna be on even more high alert since they didn’t nab us earlier?   


“That’s not the  _ point _ , Terrence-- and keep your voice down! You’re gonna get us caught!” Randy hadn’t lowered their voice down to a whisper, ironically enough, but the risk of their current position was starting to make them shake a little. “Whatever plan or chance we take won’t matter if we lead them right to us!”

“Yeah? You think I don’t  _ know _ that?! Everything we try is gonna be a deathwish at this rate-- we might as well try fighting it, right? Live a little before it all goes to shit? Isn’t that your whole deal?” Was Terrence getting a little frustrated? Yes! But could anyone really blame him? Also yes! This was a stressful situation for the both of them-- and he wished he could bite his temper back a little more.

“Don’t throw that back at me,  _ I’m _ trying to get us out of the mess that  _ you _ got us in!” Randy was also at their own limits, hands raising up to grip at their hat, taking it off and setting it aside so they could instead grab their own hair in their distress. “But no, that’s apparently not an option-- we’re gonna get caught, and it’s gonna be horrible, and we’re gonna like, die or something--”

Terrence immediately backpedalled, voice softening to try and ease their worries. "We're not gonna  _ die _ , Randy, calm down, that’s not what I’m saying--" At worst, they were gonna get arrested, but that still was… pretty dire. They were part of the Toppat clan, for goodness sakes, it wasn't like they’d get out on good behavior or anything like that. Er, at least, he thought that was how it all worked. It’d been a while since he’d been in prison-- well over a decade-- and damn, he really didn’t wanna go back.

“Calm down-- calm down? You’re-- grh, you’re impossible dude!” It took a lot to push Randy to the brink like this, and losing all the humor and optimism in their voice was a terrifying sight to behold, if not a dire one. “You’re bouncing from one thing to another-- either way we do gotta figure  _ something _ out, and I don’t know what to do if you’re gonna challenge me like this?”

“Look--” Terrence swallowed down his pride, lowering his voice. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m stressed, and I don’t know what to do-- and I’m sorry you got dragged into this with me. I’d rather you have gotten outta here unscathed than have to get stuck like this, and just-- we’ll figure this out, okay? We always do, we always deal with these sorta things--” He took in a deep breath, before continuing, “-we make a great team, don’t we? We’re great partners, in crime and in love, and--”

As Terrence continued to give his increasingly deep and emotional ramble, Randy went very still, noticing something shift in the air-- rather, the lack of a certain something, a certain sound. And-- wait, was that footsteps? "Terry, shh-!" They stuck a hand out to try and quiet the man, but he didn’t seem to get the message, looking a little confused and just continuing quieter. That-- that was too much of a risk. “Okay, okay, shut up for a moment, you’re really sweet, just let me--” 

Terrence had no idea what had Randy all suddenly hand-wavy and worried, and was taken completely off guard when the other toppat moved forward and embraced him tightly, knocking his hat off of his head in the process. This wasn’t really the place for getting all touchy-feely, but as he opened his mouth to voice that concern, he found Randy gently taking his face in one hand and smothering any protests with a soft kiss on the lips.

It was unexpected, it was out of nowhere, and yet-- it was kind of funny, to enjoy a kiss in the middle of what felt like chaos. Living on the edge, huh? Terrence’s mind went blank from the surprise of it all, but he didn’t mind. Thinking and worrying, it was all kinda too much sometimes-- sometimes all that mattered was love, and joy, and--

The closet door opened, and they nearly fell apart, still tangled in each other’s arms, but decidedly not smooching anymore.

The older man stared at the two, who in turn stared back like deer caught in the headlights. Finally, after what was only a few seconds but felt like a mortifying forever, the guard sighed, shaking his head. “I have no idea how you two lovebirds got in here, but this really is no place for a snogfest. Get out before I go call security, we’ve already got enough on our hands.” Grumbling, he turned away and just walked off, mumbling something about ‘museum pick-up lines being too popular’, from what Randy could hear.

Terrence, on the other hand, was paralyzed completely with a mixture of red-hot embarrassment and equally red-hot surprise at Randy kissing him, and just sorta stood there, dazed and unfocused. “W...well,” He started, finally getting his voice back, “-I guess that’s one way to solve that problem?”

“You-- you were being too loud, I had to shut you up somehow… but yeah, it--” Randy looked perhaps just as embarrassed to have gotten caught like that, “-it worked out?” They put a hand to their forehead, looking confused. “Um… let's get out of here, and maybe--”

“Just tell the others it was too well-guarded to get in? Save a  _ little _ bit of our dignity?”

“As if you’ve got any left--!” Randy laughed, stepping away and out of the closet. “But hey, that’s just another reason for me to love ya, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> it may be a few days late but im still gonna finish out these prompts eventually, so. one more to go!


End file.
